Field
This disclosure generally relates to personal mobility vehicles, such as scooters.
Description of Certain Related Art
The use of scooters has become a popular recreational activity as well as useful means of personal transportation. Scooters have become popular among many age groups and there are many different scooter variations and scooter designs. Scooters can have at least two wheels and a steering mechanism. To ride the scooter, a user typically stands on a deck of the scooter and holds onto the steering mechanism. To propel the scooter, a user may keep one foot on the scooter deck and, with the other foot, push off from the ground to force the scooter forward.